Mirror mirror: the story of a future queen
by TempeGeller
Summary: Before the evil queen was born, she was simple Regina. As a child, she had dreams and asperations. As a todler, she loved her mother. Follow Regina from todler to the evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **

**So technically this is a prequel to the same curse, another way, showing Regina's life from childhood to the point she became the evil queen and what drove her. And is evil really born? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regina, but I am the first one to write Regina as a child and giving her a fuller background.**

* * *

_Mirror mirror_

The story of a future queen

* * *

**Chapter 1: An unlikely princess**

_Once upon a time, there was a very unlikely princess. Her mother dreamed someday she would be a queen and everything the little girl wanted was just to be happy._

_This girl's name was princess Regina._

She was a young 4 year old child, charming to her grandfather, who surprisingly seemed to care very little for the child. Born in to royalty and nice to everyone in the staff. She had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a skin that was somewhere between tan and pale. She didn't have anything that was really common about here, only her kindness to everyone. Regina knew that she inherited the tan of her father, since her mother didn't really have a skin. She had the same hair as her mother, brown. Long wavy brown hair. Sometimes she would have wished to be like someone else. Maybe to be prettier, to be smarter . She wanted that her mother would like her more, but every time she tried, she seemed to feel less and less.  
"Mommy, what will I be when I grow up?" was answered by a simple thing. 'Queen'.  
Every time Regina heard that answer, she thought about how she would become a queen. There had to be an epidemic if she wanted to be queen. Her uncles and there family all had to die. If she wanted to be queen, her father needed to die.  
"But mom, how can I be queen?" She would stare at her with those big brown eyes. Cora never melted by her eyes, she had no idea why her mother didn't stare at her in love. It felt like there was something wrong with her.  
"you will be queen." Cora repeated standing up and leaving her. Then Regina would stay there with wide opened eyes, thinking about why she had to be queen. She had her own dreams, her own aspirations. Even if she was only a 4 year old, she dreamed like every princess to find that prince on his white horse and drive off in the sunset. Love, that was all she wanted. All she needed and and she would ask for. In the end she just needed happiness.

"Daddy…" little Regina ran over to her father Henry, he was standing near the balcony and stared down to her. "Daddy…"  
"Regina, what is it?" He turned to her. "Sweet heart."  
"Daddy, what do I need to be when I grow up?" He opened his eyes farther, was his four year old asking after what she needed to be. He pulled her up in his arms, placing the kid firmly on his knee. The child stared at him.  
"You can do anything you want to do, pop-tart." He smiled at her. "Like ride a horse, fight a dragon or travel the country. You can do anything you set your mind too…"  
"Really?" Her eyes opened wider. "Can I have my own horse?"  
"Off course, pop-tart." He smiled at her.  
"Can I call it, Amy?" She smiled at her father. An endearing smile appeared on his face as he rubbed his hand over her head.  
"Off course you can call your horse, Amy." He rubbed her hair.  
"Mommy says I need to be a queen." She shook her head. "But I don't want to a queen, I just want to be happy. I want to be loved…"  
"And you will be, pop-tart."

That was the last time she ever asked her mother what she wanted her to be, when she grew up. She noticed that her mother was different from anyone else, she was magical. Regina loved to see what the powers could do, but she didn't love what her mother was doing with it. Even at a young age, she was sure that there was no love between her father and her mother. Her mother loved only power and it seemed that she didn't even love her.  
"I love you, mommy." She would whisper, not getting a single response. h

When Regina was five years old, she would hear her father and mother's fights. They were about her, she was sure of it. They couldn't be about anyone else.  
"You told her she could be anything." She heard her mother scream. "She needs to marry a good man and become a queen!"  
"A queen?" He reacted to her. "She doesn't need to be a queen, she needs to be happy. Why do.."  
That was when she didn't hear anything anymore, just a scream. What was happening in the room she had no idea. That was when she stepped to the bedroom of her parents, her father was hanging from the ceiling, there were ropes wrapped around him, so he couldn't move. There was her mother, wielding her hands at him.  
"Mom…"  
'"Regina…"  
"Got to sleep, pop-tart." Her father said, but the girl stared at him with her wide eyes open. She knew that her mother used her magic for bad things, but she never had seen it. Right then her mother moved her hand levitating her in the air. It was the first time she had used magic on her in a bad way.

"You're going to listen to me, Regina." She pulled her hand closer, making ropes appear around her body. "Are you going to be a good girl?"  
"I will…"

That night Regina barely slept, she was only 4, yet she understood that her mother wasn't normal. She was supposed to be a princess, but her mother was the evil stepmother. How could this have happened? How did she get a mother like that? She thought a mother should love her child, with pain in her heart, she believed that hers didn't. Regina pulled her arms around her body, she fell asleep, wishing for the horse. Wishing to become anything she wanted.

One thing was sure, she would never be a queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A change in life**

Regina had become 8 today, a birthday that shouldn't go by and normally her father didn't let his birthday pass by, but now today he had been traveling and Regina had been left home alone. Her mother had travelled off to find some special ingredient for a spell and Regina and her nanny stayed behind all by themselves.  
So she decided to take her horse Amy for a drive. She had gotten it when she was only 6 years old, somehow she thought that her father wanted to say that she could still get her dreams, even though her mother wanted her to be a queen. So she wouldn't listen to Regina's pleads for an own future, it was simple :'you have no idea what you want for your future' and Cora would not listen to anything Regina would say. Not even when there were tears involved. That were the moments she would run to her father and ask him if her mother did love her. Her father would always answer her that there was an odd individual and that it was hard for her to love someone. Yet he was sure that Cora did love Regina and most of the times that made her happy.  
Today was the happiest day in her life, it was actually bad to say that the absence of her mother made her happy. It was something she would rather not think, yet she thought about her cruel mind today.  
Right after Regina got up that morning, she had breakfast and prepared herself for a day of horseback riding, today she decided to wear her best shoes and her best helmet. Her whole outfit was in a clear blue colour. She stared to herself in the mirror, her long hair tied in a braid that was thrown over her right shoulder.  
When she left the house, she didn't walk, she ran. Over the hills, she made her way to the stables she had spent so much time in, with her white horse. The horse didn't have a single spot on its snow white fur, the only thing that you could clearly see was the saddle.

Regina didn't lose any time and got on the horse. Right then she felt the freedom come to her body. She let the horse choose its own rhythm and she hardly knew how fast she was going. The wind went beside her body, she felt the sun on her skin. There was no rain, not one cloud on the sky. Today was perfect in every single fact and she would remember it.  
Yet Regina didn't know that this perfect day could change her life, that there would be one more person that would love her with all his heart. Yet that change didn't come to Regina's mind. She had never thought about love or about having friends. In fact there was nothing she had thought about. She only enjoyed every moment, until her mother decided to decide what would happen to her future. If she would kill everyone that could make her a queen, or if she would marry some king. Yet that was the very thing that Regina let escape, there was no magic. There were no fight, today she was just happy, she rode like any other child would and like she should every single day. Today she was the Regina that she was supposed to be. The Regina her father was proud of.

And as she watched to the trees, to the sky and to everything that surrounded her. She didn't look at anything else, she wouldn't have noticed any other person. Why would anyone come here? I mean did anyone ever come here?  
The next moment Regina was awakened from her trance by a voice. It belonged to a boy about her age, at least that was the thing her ears told her. And as she opened her eyes, she say a boy in a tree. He had climbed up there and obviously had been freaked out by her very existence.  
"Are you crazy?" Regina stared at the boy. "Why are you even in the tree?"  
"I like climbing…" He paused. "Uh…"  
"Regina…" She paused. "Princess Regina…"  
"I'm Daniel." He stood up in the tree and moved his hand to hers, yet Regina was not sure if she needed to shake the young boy's hand. "I live with my mother, she's a nanny."  
"My nanny has a kid?" Regina twisted her face. "How come I have never seen you before?"  
"I don't come out that much.", Daniel replied, "Your mother prefers me to stay inside, I mean she scares me so I do."  
"Trust me, my mother scares me too.", Regina stared at him, "I know she's quite peculiar. My father he's a nice. How about your parents?"  
"My mother hardly talks about my father…" Daniel turned his eyes to the ground. "I really don't ever ask. I mean sometimes it's better to keep the past in the past, do you understand?"  
"Not really…" Regina smiled. "I'm really bad at leaving things behind, I am the kind of person that can keep a grudge for many years to come."  
"Thank you for telling me that…", he smiled, "I'll remind that."

"You should." She jumped up off her horse at the same moment that Daniel jumped from the tree. He stepped right next to her. There appeared a soft smile as she stared to him. A laugh was released from him. Regina stared at him and she could see him. He had soft blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
"I have seen your horse before…" He turned to her. "She's truly the most beautiful horse I have ever seen."  
"My father bought Amy on a market. She was the only horse I saw. You see, I feel like she understand everything that is going on in my life.", she smiled.  
"I know what you mean…" He smiled. "I feel I have a mental connection with my cat, Snowball."  
"Snowball?" She opened her eyes wider. "Why on earth would you call your cat Snowball?"  
"It's ironic." He laughed. "It's a black cat."  
She gave him a playful push, causing him to almost hit a tree. Both of them laughed at the same time. Regina was very happy. She didn't know that meeting one person could turn her life around, maybe today it only turned her day around. She didn't think about loving this person, today it was just for the company, she would see what it would become tomorrow. If she could even still see him. They walked to the stable together.  
"I wouldn't mind taking care of horses." Daniel smiled. "Maybe someday I'll take care of your horse."  
"Maybe…"

"So until tomorrow, Gina."  
"It's Regina." She replied.  
"I prefer Gina." He smiled. "You can call me anything you want."

"Okay, catboy."  
"Not that." He replied  
"Catboy."


End file.
